The Last Faith
by McWhacker
Summary: A young man is troubled. Troubled by thoughts and dreams that have appeared into his head recently. Soon he will learn it's more than just madness... Not based on any series or previous works. My own. Chapter 2 now up.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Faith**_

Rob McLaughlin

Chapter 1

_Another Day_

"_Nesfari Nu Jasara… Come to me…" _A low ominous voice echoed. All alone a young man stood in darkness, searching for an escape. Running continuously, he stopped briefly, turning and hoping to spot his predator from a distance. With no such luck he continued running, praying for a way out of this terror.

"_Terana Saal Visca… Give in to fate…" _The voice boomed from ahead of the young man, who had suddenly stopped, desperately searching for any sign of an attacker. In the darkness he spotted a pair of eyes, sizing up to be as big as himself each. The eyes, slightly glowing a pale green, seemed to pierce into the man's very soul, making him shiver with instant fear.

"_Urlah iet lorra… Now is the time…" _The voice echoed, this time proving the eyes were the original threat. The man tried to escape, he tried to turn and run away. His body had frozen in place, almost against his own will. The eyes had now closed in on their prey, staring at the man face to face.

"_Awaken!"_

The young man jumped forward, shouting out in terror. Realizing he was in his bed, he felt a cold sweat drip from his forehead down to his face. He quickly searched his room, not sure if he was really home, or if he was still trapped with his attacker. The room was dimly lit with the morning sun just beginning to rise at the start of a new day. The alarm clock sitting on the bedside table read 6:04am along with 6/12/2010 as the date.

"Another one… That's the third time this month…" The young man spoke out loud, as if he was hoping someone would hear him and explain just what was going on. As he stood up and let out a yawn followed by a morning stretch, he dressed himself and headed to his living room.

His home was a little quaint apartment he had lived in for quite sometime. A few of his belongings had been left out from days before, but he had no time to worry about those now. All he cared about was getting to his computer. As he logged on the computer began its login process.

"Good morning Ellar. Just another day am I correct?" The PC questioned, a rather sophisticated piece of technology for its time.

"Just fucking log on, I don't have time for greetings." Ellar mumbled as the screen loaded the desktop along with various programs. He opened a file labeled '???' and began typing. He had logged the other similar dreams from previous occurrences and feverishly studied each event, hoping to make sense of it all. Obsession had been passed long ago, this was something more… something unnatural.

This is how he had always spent most of his weekends. These dreams had pushed him further and further away from family and friends as he continued to study the events, using each recent event as a new key, but the locks of his twisted terrors remained sturdy.

A few hours passed before Ellar decided he would give up on his puzzle for now and move on to something else. He turned on his TV and flipped through the channels, some displaying cheesy ads and other previewing upcoming series and sitcoms for the masses to enjoy. Ellar stopped on a local news station hoping to hear something about the weather for his upcoming workweek. A flashy news anchor began speaking, as if they had known the viewers more than just target media.

"In recent news, an unknown man was attacked by a mysterious shaded figure last night sometime around 11:30pm eye-witnesses report. The figure was said to have run off with his victim in tow and seemed to disappear into the night. The local authorities have no current description of the suspect and are asking for anyone to report any suspicious behavior that may coincide with the incident to be reported immediately. This is Channel 7 reporting, we'll see YOU at 6pm tonight Philadelphia."

Ellar turned off the TV and changed into casual clothing. He decided it may be best to walk off his troubles for a while, and maybe see if something more interesting may be happening. It was about noon and the sky was it's typical sunny summer day. Traffic along the streets was at its peak for the moment, many people coming home and some leaving for their own personal duties. Ellar enjoyed his trips into public life, admiring the daily routines of others and the occasional shouting matches from feuding siblings and spouses.

As he approached a local park, children were franticly running around and screaming excitement and playfulness with others. Some climbing, some chasing girls, even the not so popular kids seemed to be enjoying themselves today, but it was just another day for Ellar. He found himself a bench and took in his surroundings, hoping to get his troubles off his mind.

"Excuse me…" A younger voice sounded from behind him. Ellar turned to see a little girl, dressed in a pink dress and carrying a stick, looking up at him.

"Uhh… Yea? What's up?" Ellar replied turning to face the girl.

"I… I lost my doggie and was wondering if you had seen him. His name is Ponty." The little girl explained, shyly looking at the ground and fidgeting with her stick.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen him… but hey, if I do, I'll make sure he's returned to you ok?" Ellar said letting out a half assed smile. The little girl quickly looked up and smiled thanking Ellar before running to the next person she could find.

"Good luck kid… I guess." Ellar whispered as he stood up, ready to retire back home. On his way back, the traffic had almost completely disappeared, leaving the streets quiet on the trip back. Even though the scenery was calm and relaxed, Ellar wasn't. His mind had already begun to think of new links between the dreams that he had been experiencing.

"What's going on with me?" Ellar thought to himself as he opened his front door, closing it behind him. He had noticed the world was still a normal place, people still argued and children still spent most of their days running around carefree, but not him. He could only think about a dream, a simple thing that could be nothing more than a rare occurrence rather than something more. Something that started so small and became one big obsession instead, but then again, to Ellar, it was just another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Discovery_

It had been three days since Ellar had last dreamt. Still, he was expecting more to arrive sooner than later. Day by day he studied similarities between the dreams, finding nothing and further fueling the obsession. Time at his job consisted of long drawn out days with no care to work to his fullest potential. To Ellar, it was just another setback to his real goal, putting the pieces of his mind bending puzzle together. Before the nightmares began, he was a normal person. He lived his life like any other person would. Only recently had he begun to push himself away from the ones closest to him. He never called his parents anymore, none of his friends ever came around, and for all his girlfriend knew, he had practically disappeared. Life sure had changed, and he went right along with it.

After work he walked home, remembering reports of an attacker in the night, he was a little nervous about taking shortcuts. Instead he decided it'd be best to follow the longer route back, where plenty of people were around if something were to happen. His route home normally consisted of friendly gestures to everyday acquaintances he passed along the way. Since his obsession began, he only passed them by, ignoring their attempts at friendly conversation.

Once he arrived home, he felt a sort of calmed feeling, yet he knew his real fear was falling asleep again. For now, he would go back to his log of dreams, hoping to find a clue. He never turned on any lights while he studied his notes, they started giving him headaches later into the night and he found he was able to study longer with them off.

Later, still with no further progress, Ellar heard movement from behind. Quickly he turned around, searching for an intruder. The room was only dimly lit from his computer as he squinted his eyes from the contrasting light. He reached over his desk, turning on a small lamp that barely lit the room enough for him to see better. He noticed his trashcan had been knocked over, scattering contents across his floor.

"Goddammit…" Ellar said, approaching the trash. As he flicked the light switch to the kitchen, he saw a small puppy rummaging through the fallen trash.

"What the- now how the hell did you get inside here?" Ellar asked the dog, picking it up. Ellar's apartment was on the second of the four floor apartment building.

"Did someone leave you here for me?" Ellar asked, holding the animal in front of him. The puppy licked Ellar's face, leaving a sloppy wet mark on his cheeks.

"Jesus… You stink. Whose dog are you?" Ellar asked, pulling the puppy's collar. The tags revealed the name Ponty, a small Basset hound with a short attention span, already looking around the room for something else to chew on.

"Hmmm… Ponty… You're that little girl's dog huh? You've been missing for quite sometime now… but why are you in here?" Ellar asked, trying to decide what to do. "Because missing things are sometimes meant to be found by someone else…" A voice sounded from behind. Ellar quickly turned himself around, only to find the little girl from the park standing behind him.

"Oh shit! Little girl, you scared me… Why are you in my home? Aren't your parents worried by now?" Ellar said, now holding the puppy at his side.

"There's no need for explaining why things are the way they are Ellar. The world needs you." The little girl said. Ellar placed the puppy on the floor and let it return to it's master's side. He slowly backed away from the little girl, things were definitely getting too strange.

"What are you talking about? You're like, eight years old… I don't have time to play some game right now. I need to bring you home, before people start to think I kidnapped you or something." Ellar said, now separating himself from the little girl with his kitchen table.

"Ellar, you need to forget about your own problems right now. An event is coming, one that will change the fate of man for some time." The girl stated, picking up her puppy.

"Ok… You _really_ need to leave. Now." Ellar said, crossing the girl and opening his front door. "Go home, before- before you get in trouble or something."

"Ellar, you have a choice to make, and a very important one at that. Your actions in the future will determine what the world will become. You know something is going on beyond your own comprehension, but soon it will all be revealed to you. You must be prepared for what's to come." The girl said, now turning her back to Ellar.

"Are you talking about my dreams? How do you know about them? Tell me!" Ellar said, closing his door. He decided to delve into this a little more, hoping that somehow, this little girl was the answer to his mystery once and for all.

"I can not answer that for you. It is up to you to decide what you shall do with them when the time comes." The girl replied, approaching Ellar's window.

"Bullshit! You know something! How the hell am I supposed to decide what to do when I have no fucking idea what these dreams mean! Answer me!" Ellar shouted, becoming frustrated with the unknown.

"In time, all will be revealed, until then… The choice is yours. Don't give in to fate, learn to change it. Learn to awaken with your own ability." The girl said, soon after disappearing into thin air, leaving no traces behind.

"Awaken what?! What choice do I possibly have?! I don't know what to do!!!" Ellar shouted falling to his knees. He slammed his fist on the floor, fed up with his obsession, now having more questions than answers.

"_Come to me… Give in to fate… Now is the time Ellar…" _A familiar voice echoed from behind. Ellar slowly regained his composure and stood up, turning around slowly.

"It's you… The one from the dreams… The eyes." Ellar said, discovering the same pale green eyes staring him in the face from his doorway. Once again Ellar felt trapped, unable to move.

"_Awaken Ellar… Give in to your true power…" _The eyes spoke, once again face to face with Ellar. He tried to escape, used all of his strength to try and break the hold that had been put upon him. With no success, he knew this presence was darker, more sinister than the little girl had been. The eyes had a threatening look to them, as if they wanted to consume Ellar.

"Tell me!! Why do you keep showing up in my dreams?! What do you want from me?!" Ellar screamed, once again trying to break free.

"_Awaken Ellar… Unleash the rage we've been storing for thousands of years… Become the weapon you were meant to be… Become The Last Faith!" _The eyes had now disappeared and the room began to fall into darkness. Ellar could see himself being consumed by shadows as the world around him seemed to disappear. Soon he could see nothing, yet feel an evil presence surrounding him.

A flash of light had blinded him temporarily, forcing him to cover his eyes with unseen hands. The light had faded and he was now in a foreign landscape. Buildings had been set ablaze and bodies lay in the streets. His once familiar hometown had now become a war zone. He could only see destruction as he searched around for a sign of life. With in an instant, the scenery had faded back into darkness.

"_Be prepared…"_

Ellar suddenly woke up, his head in his hands, leaning against his computer desk. The room was again dimly lit from the computer's screen. Once again it had all been nothing more than a dream, but this one was different from the rest. He knew this was a sign, nothing he had previously experienced had felt so real. The computer's screen displayed Ellar's dream log, the text cursor blinking on and off, awaiting the next series

of words to be entered.


End file.
